The United Front
category:Alliances category:The United Front The United Front Charter Preamble: This document has been formulated to facilitate a unified alliance by creating a well organized structure in which all rights and freedoms of its members are protected under. Article I. Indoctrinated Principles of “The United Front” S1.1 The validation and credibility of this alliance is to be maintained through the equal and dignified treatment of each of its members. This alliance has been created for the protection of its members as well as to establish a bountiful refuge in which all of its nations can grow under, without fear of aggressive or alienating forces. S1.2 The undersigned nations of this alliance agree to promote sovereignty, while pledging to stand and defend the rights of all its members against any aggressive forces that may seek to intrude on its nations freedoms. S1.3 The overarching principle of the alliance is our loyalty to one another and our pledge to stand beside our fellow members throughout all pressures that may persist. “United we will stand.” Article II. Admissions S2.1 All nations are welcome to join The United Front, as long as: The nation is not apart of another alliance. The nation is not an infamous rouge of any type. The nation is not knowingly or intentionally bringing harm to the alliance. The nation has settled all debts which may bind them to previous alliances. The nation’s ruler does not project any disagreeable sentiments into the alliance such as hate speeches, racism, foul language or just mean spirited comments. S2.2 How to join The United Front: Register on the offsite forum at http://united.invisionzone.com/index.php?act=idx Using your in game nation's ruler name only. Post in the members application chamber using the template provided. Give your unrelenting oath to The United Front Charter Finally change you alliance affiliation to “The United Front” Article III. The Foundation of the Imperial Structure S3.1 The Emperor The Emperor is the leader of the front, and as so, holds the ultimate discretion in the direction of the alliance. The Emperor holds the right to appoint all members of the imperial ministry and with it the enactment of their said duties and regulations. Be it that the emperor holds this authority; it is maintained in concert with the voices of the alliance members. The emperor is to take into full consideration the voice of the people, which is echoed through the imperial council. The Emperor holds final authority on all alliance decisions. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. In the case of resignation or indefinite leave of absence, the Chancellor will claim the position of Emperor. S3.2 The Chancellor The Chancellor is the head of the imperial council and oversees the day to day duties of the imperial council in accordance with the Emperor’s wishes. The Chancellor holds the right to nominate the candidates eligible for the imperial council while also regulating all elections for the imperial council as well. The chancellor acts as an extended voice of the people and as so, advises the Emperor on the needs of the alliance. The Chancellor also holds the power to regulate all imperial ministers’ in accordance with the Emperor’s wishes; as the Emperor holds final discretion in all appointments and policies. The Chancellor has the right to create policies and regulations that are agreed upon by the majority of the government. The Chancellor is also appointed by the Emperor and can only be dismissed by the Emperor and Imperial Council through an overarching majority vote. S3.3 Imperial Ministers The Imperial Ministers are apart of the top ranking central government, which act on behalf of the Emperor and Chancellor through their said duties. The Imperial Ministers are appointed by the Emperor and assist the empire through their specialized sectors of Bureaucracy. They contribute to the direction of the front by creating suggestive policy formations and contributing their specialized knowledge to run day to day acquisitions. The Imperial ministers all hold equal power and in no way ranked over each other. They are appointed by the Emperor and hold their position for life or until they are dismissed for inadequate performance. Their forced resignation can be facilitated by any member of the imperial government, but a majority vote by all the members of the imperial government is needed to facilitate such action. Imperial Ministry Titles and Bureaucratic Duties Defense Minister: The Defense Minister is charged with the protection of the alliance and its member’s through military actions, which are acquisitioned from the Emperor and or Chancellor. The Defense Minister controls the organization of all military formations and policies; which include training and ranking. The Defense Minister may call upon the imperial council to help with the performance of said duties. Minister of Internal Affairs: The Minister of Internal Affairs is charged with the overseeing of all internal issues. The Minister of Internal Affairs can organize groups and prepare policies in order to isolate internal issues, as well as facilitate growth. The Minister of Internal Affairs can call upon the imperial council for advice and help with performance of said duties. The Minister of Internal Affairs can also bring upon charges on any member of the alliance in regards to a commission or omission of any alliance rules. Working as a prosecutor, the Minister of Internal Affairs is to bring all charges in front of the Imperial council, so that the accused can be tried, in accordance with the complaint. The Minister of Internal Affairs cannot charge upon any members of the government, with any omission or commission of a crime. Minister of Foreign Affairs: The Minister of Foreign Affairs is commissioned to represent the Imperial Empire abroad. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is charged with the external facilitation of foreign relations, as well as the creation and organization of all foreign embassies. They may appoint or dismiss ambassadors as they see fit. The Minister of Foreign Affairs may also facilitate any pact or treaty that is cleared through the Emperor or chancellor. This Ministry is responsible for clearing up any minor foreign incidents such as external Tec Raiding threats, and Rouge Nations threats, while initiating any repartitions in accordance to such incident. If a solution to these minor events is not found by the Minister of Foreign affairs, he/she may call upon the Military Ministry to solve such minor solutions, through military action in accordance with the Emperor and Chancellor’s wishes. The Minister of Foreign Affairs may call upon the imperial council to help with performance of said duties. Minister of Immigration: The Minister of Immigration is charged with bringing about all potential alliance members. The Minister of Immigration is also commissioned to design all policies and regulations that they see fit to facilitate the growth of the alliance. They are responsible for making the new member’s transition into the alliance, an easy one. The Minister of Immigration may also appoint as many recruiters as he/she feels fit, from within the alliance. The Minister of Immigration may also organize this group into a functioning micro organization dedicated to the facilitation of recruitment, as well as developing the education for these new recruits. This Minister may call upon the imperial council to help with performance of said duties. Minister of Commerce: The Minister of Commerce is charged with the economic growth of the Front. The Minister of Commerce may create policies and regulations that are aimed towards the facilitation of the alliance’s growth. The Minister of Commerce can create trade circles as well as initiate Tec Trading programs, which are substantial to fulfill his/her, said duties or appoint members of the alliance to participate in such activities. This Minister may call upon the imperial council to help with any acquisitions. S3.4 The Imperial Council: The Imperial Council is made up of four representatives that echo the voice of the people. The Imperial councilors are elected officials who are placed in office through a majority vote by all participating members of the alliance. The councilor’s term last four months, at which time they are subject to a bid for position, if a rival shows interest. The resolution of this bid will be settled through an alliance vote by all participating alliance members. The Imperial Council holds the right of judgment on all members of the alliance during any criminal trial and may set the sentence for such actions that are brought forth by the Imperial Minister of Internal Affairs. The Councilors are subject to all duties given to them by the upper branches of government. The Imperial Council also work as an advisory committee, in which all are charged with participating in policy recommendations and designs dedicated to furthering the Front. Article IV: The Interior Foundation of the Front S4.1 Member Proposals Any Member of the alliance may purpose an idea or policy to the government for facilitation. All Ideas and policies will be subject to review by all members of the government and only enacted through a majority vote of the governing body. S4.2 Rules of Conduct All members of the alliance are subject to the Rules of conduct. 1A. Members of the United Front are to treat everyone with all do respect while on any forum. (Racial comments, Derogatory statements or Disrespect to any member in or outside the alliance will not be tolerated) 2B. Members are to treat any nation’s ruler with the upmost respect during times of war. 3C. No member nation, may take military action on an aligned nation unless ordered to by the Imperial Government. 4D. Being a member of another alliance while part of the Front is prohibited. 5E. Weapons of mass destruction may not be used unless sanctioned by the governing body. 6F. No member of the front will participate in Tech raids or attacks on any red or black team nation. 7G. Tech Raiding is allowed only if the defending nation is not part of the red or black team, has no alliance name in their AA, doesn’t have not inactive anywhere in their bio or AA and is currently more then six days inactive. Article V:'' WAR'' S5.1 War in any form is not taken lightly by The United Front, and any acts that may lead to a war must first be acknowledged by all the members of the Imperial Government. Before any offensive declaration can be made, all Imperial Government members are to have a say in the direction of aggressive actions through a majority vote. In the case that all members of the government are not present or willing to vote, an approval of seventy percent of the governing body can perform this declaration of war vote. S5.2 In the case of a defensive war, no vote is needed to secure the sovereignty of the nations within this alliance. The Emperor along with the Chancellor can direct the Minister of defense to use all the force necessary including nuclear weapons to protect the alliance and her nations. S5.3 Military Collectiveness and Alliance Stability 1A. -The total land, air and sea forces of the Empire shall form one united army, which, in time of war and in peace, shall be under the full command of The Emperor. (Amended: 7/17/08). 2B. -The Emperor shall have the power, if the public security of the alliance demands it, to declare martial law. Martial law can be imposed during times of war, internal dissension and or foreign occupation, in the absence of any civil government. (Amended: 7/17/08). 3C. -The United Front believes in war as a tool for advancement of all its sovereign nations. All wars with non-aligned nations is considered legitimate, however attacks on allied or aligned nations is strictly prohibited. (Amended: 7/17/08). Amendment 5.3 was achieved on the final date of 7/17/08, in full compliance of the charter. Article VI: Amending of the Charter Amendments to the charter can only be made through a majority vote by the governing bodies of the United Front. Any nation within the alliance can call for the amending of the charter, but the governing bodies are the only members that are allowed to vote on its incorporation into the charter. ----- The United Front’s Treaties Category: Alliances ----- The United Front’s Wars Category: Alliances